Gensokyo Railway Series 19 (Sanzu Disaster)
by Pergold
Summary: Due to a yama and her poor decisions, tragedy strike the harbor on the Sanzu River. Will the harbor be rebuilt in time for the fall harvests? Will David Mitton's new show work out in the end?
1. Prologue

It was the night that all the finished episodes would be showcased. Everyone involved in its production were there. The Thin Shrine Maiden and ZUN were also there. Aya put a disk into a player and pressed a button and the show began. The intro started out with a model of Ichihiro pulling Ani and Kuraraberu pasted a small plain and with the theme song playing in the background, it was an original composition by the Prismriver Sisters and some credits were given.

 **ICHIHIRO THE TANK ENGINE AND FRIENDS**

 **BASED ON THE GENSOKYO RAILWAY SERIES**

 **BY THE MIKO W. AUDREY**

 **ADAPTED BY**

 **AYA SHAMEIMARU**

 **DIRECTED BY**

 **DAVID MITTON**

 **NARRATED BY**

 **RINGO**

The intro finished with Ichihiro going under a bridge and pulling into Eientei station. The first episode was Ichihiro and Hiroto. As the night went on, everyone started noticing some defects in the film. Some of the figurines had too much sticky tack on their feet and looked like they were standing on a blob of goo. In certain shots, camera equipment is visible. In some of the episodes, fingers and whole hands were seen. Soon all 13 episodes were watched and everybody were unsure to be the least. Luckily, the Thin Shrine Maiden didn't notice any of the goofs that were made and she approved of it.

ZUN congratulated Aya on her work, Aya gritted her teeth and wanted to punch him, but she swallowed her anger for the moment and told him that it was David's idea. ZUN said his word of approval to David and he accepted. The show's air date was tomorrow and all is to be well.


	2. Magic Munitions

The Sanzu Harbor was busy, not only were the engines pulling and pushing cars from there, but the tugboats were also hard at work. Today they had to work unloading materials that magicians would use for their work. But they were unloading dangerous ingredients, that in the outside world, they would've been used to make explosives. Gunpowder and thermite were among some of the other items. Materials to imprint spell cards were also being unloaded from the barges.

"Be careful with that!" Eiki said, talking into a megaphone.

The yama Eiki Shiki was overseeing the loading and unloading, she knew nothing about naval affairs was always being told off by the other tugboats.

"Screw off!" said Bushido.

"Let me tell you! I think your work ethic needs work, plus you should always pay good attention to not only me but also to what your doing. Remember Komachi?" Eiki lectured.

Eiki was in the boat Komachi used and she ferried Eiki around the harbor as she told everyone what to do.

"Ten Yen! Don't ruin your barge of _sake._ " she yelled.

"Alright! Alright! Calm down." Ten Yen replied.

Ten Yen was pulling a barge filled with crates of _sake_ , but the _sake_ had an abnormally high alcohol content. So it would donated to the Hakurei Shrine and whoever donated it was hoping for the best.

A big crane loaded trucks with the dangerous chemicals and materials that the magicians of Gensokyo would use. The barges kept coming in from up and own the Sanzu River. Night fell and Eiki was still yelling at the tugboats.

Kanabo was unloading a barge full of dangerous explosive material.

"Move away! You got more work to do!" scream Eiki.

"Stuff it already! I can't move otherwise something might go wrong." said Kanabo.

"Nonsense! You can move away from that barge. Komachi, put the boat closer! I want to lecture this amoral tug about his ethics."

Komachi moved the boat but moved it too quick and her boat bumped into the barge. A barrel of thermite wasn't secure and the grainy powder rubbed against the metal and caught fire and exploded.

"Komachi! Look at what you done you big breasted pea brain!"

But Komachi didn't respond, the explosion put her into a state of shock. She stared out into the open river and couldn't speak or move.

"You have to move now! Get out of the way!" said Kanabo as he detached from the barge.

"I can't! Komachi's in shock!"

"Hold on! I'll get you."

"No don't! She's too close to the fire!" said Bushido.

He was right, the fire had spread onto the dock and Eiki was close to the barge which was now blazing with flames. But Kanabo had to save to yama and shinigami as they were important to the afterlives of everyone in Gensokyo. Kanabo bumped into boat Eiki was on, there was a rope that was still attached to his back.

"Grab the rope! I'll tow you!"

Eiki grabbed the rope from the water and Kanabo dragged the boat away from the barge and just in time. The barge exploded and was ripped apart. Fireballs were launched into the air and scattered across the rest of dock, the whole harbor was going to go up in smoke if nothing was going to be done. Kiyoshi was awoken from the explosion!

"Help! Help! The harbor's on fire!" he screamed.

Some kappas came out of a building and tried to build up steam as quickly as possible.

"Come on Kiyoshi! You can do it!" called out the tugboats.

"I'm trying!"

Kiyoshi's wheels slipped but soon he got moving, the fire had reached the trucks of raw magic materials and they exploded one by one. Kiyoshi might as well have been a soldier in the fields of France in the First World War. He made it out of the harbor and onto the branch line, on his way to get help.

"Everybody! Gang way!" said the human inside the big crane, he spoke into a megaphone and everybody heard him.

The crane was on a burning dock and the dock was weakening. Before the human could escape, the crane lurched sideways before collapsing into the water. The human was trapped and water leaked through every hole and every window, he was to die there.

"Look out Ten Yen!" said Kanabo.

The fire had spread towards Ten Yen's barge of _sake_. Its high alcohol content meant that if the fire burned just enough, it would explode just like a can of gasoline or in this case, ethanol.

"I'll have to push it out into the river." he said.

"Don't be a hero!" said Bushido.

"But Kanabo did it and he's fine, I'll just have to try."

Ten Yen pushed the barge into the deeper waters of the Sanzu and hoped that he'll come back alive.

Meanwhile, Mob Cap was pulling a barge of china clay trucks and watched the red sky in the distance.

"Isn't this nice! A nice red sunset just for me." he said to himself.

A worker on board Mob Cap told him otherwise.

"The sun set hours ago and the sky shouldn't be flickering like a candle."

"That could mean only one thing!"

Mob Cap gasped, "FIRE!"

He pulled forward as hard as could. The fire train arrived and whatever youkai and humans had come to put out the fire, at this point every dock, every siding, every building was on fire. The fire was so hot, the rails were warping and bending, the ties burned up and the ballast became a charred black. A heroic oni burst through the door of a burning building and dragged a badly injured harbormaster out. Henry Blake and Reisen had come to provide first aid and meatball surgery until the a train to Eientei could be arranged.

Ten Yen pushed the barge as far out into the Sanzu as he could.

"Good, that ought to do it."

He was backing up to turn around when the fibrous _sake_ barrels couldn't take it anymore and blew up.

"GAH!" said Ten Yen as debris and heat blasted onto his face and body.

Soon it was the next morning and the fire had subsided, but the damage was done. The harbor had burned down to the ground, destroyed buildings and equipment laid everywhere. The tugboats' faces were covered in soot.

"Where's Ten Yen?!" said Mob Cap.

"He went out to get rid of a burning _sake_ barge. I don't think he hasn't come back..." Bushido paused, "...yet."

The other tugboats were silent, then Kanabo talked.

"Ten Yen was a good tugboat, he will be surely missed."

Then a whistle in the distance was heard.

"Is that? Could it be?"

It was Ten Yen, he was none too worse for wear but he had made it back in one piece.

"The barge exploded as I was backing up. I'm just glad to be alive!" he said.

In all, eight humans and five kappas had died in the fire. Their bodies were loaded into caskets and were taken to the Hakurei Shrine where the funeral services could be held. Nitori and the Scarlet Controller were there, as well as a very guilty Eiki Shiki. Only one dead body wasn't present, that being the body of the crane operator. Komachi took the dead spirits and took them across the Sanzu, for free. Eiki couldn't be bothered to judge them thorough enough and sent whoever died to heaven and whoever spirit's lives had ended too soon, to be reincarnated. Eiki would never lecture anyone again. The harbor would also have to be completely rebuilt.

The accident was caused by a few hasty words, and bad temper. Orders may be orders, but they don't supersede common sense. Eiki Shiki was right in her own way, as were Bushido and Kanabo right in theirs. But common sense from all three would have prevented the fire starting. Always respect fire. If you don't, it will destroy you, your surroundings, and your friends.


	3. Ichihiro and Daichi

Every since Daichi was saved from scrap, he has been living at Myouren Temple with the Buddhists. He enjoys working in the field that was parallel to the tracks as Shiro would always come to talk to him. But today was different.

"Hello Daichi!" said Shiro.

"Hello Shiro." said Daichi, sadly.

"What's wrong Daichi?"

"I'm depressed, I feel like I never have any work to do. I also don't get to spend any time with any of the particularly young folk."

"Well I have some good news for you, remember that big fire at the harbor?"

Daichi remembered it well, it was a tragedy that nearly stopped everyone from what they were doing, the entire issue of the Bunbunmaru Newspaper that day was almost just about the fire, besides an interview with David Mitton and Ringo.

"Yes." said Daichi, now more depressed.

"Well, the Scarlet Controller said that she needs you to help build the new harbor. Harvest season is coming up and we need the work, as well as the tugboats."

Shiro had been sent to pick up Daichi and bring him to the harbor. Shrio took him and brought him to a yard where Ichihiro was waiting.

"So you must be the traction engine that Shiro talks about." said Ichihiro.

"Yes I'm. I'm Daichi, you must be Ichihiro. I heard a lot about you." Daichi replied.

"I'm glad to be by the riverside, just for a change of scenery." he continued

"I'm bringing some metal pilings for the construction work."

Daichi's truck was coupled to Ichihiro's train and the too set off for the wrecked harbor. When they go there, the harbor was still a mess. Demolition work had already began, but there's still debris and wrecked trucks blocking the yard. Ichihiro's load was important to get to whatever part of the yard still had good rails, thus Daichi was set to work.

Daichi pulled the wrecked trucks away and put near a scrap pile of burned out material. He enjoyed hauling all sorts of construction materials like wood, stone, and steel, to wherever they were needed most. Ichihiro brought a train filled with passengers to the Sanzu Resort. Daichi offered to give rides to the human children and sometimes to the small youkai that were there. He especially loved to give rides and this became his favorite part of the day.

"What a nice traction engine he is." said Ani.

"And so gentle too." replied Kuraraberu.

But the day was soon over and Daichi had to be returned to the temple grounds. When Ichihiro brought him back, he tried to cheer up a sad Daichi.

"Cheer up Daichi! There's now plenty of work to do here at Myouren Temple. If we need more help at the harbor, we'll get you. I'll maybe able to visit you if I can."

Daichi did feel much better after that. He made a new friend, worked at the harbor, and even got to take children for a ride. With these thoughts in mind, he went happily to sleep.


	4. Kiyoshi Proves a Point

Kiyoshi was working hard helping to build the new harbor. He brought new rails and ballast to rebuild the destroyed track and helped to erect a new crane. But he could still remember the explosions going around him and the trucks bursting to pieces. But he still preferred this work to shunting for the bigger engines. Humans and youkai would come to see how the construction went. One of them was the magician, Marisa Kirisame. Kiyoshi stopped by and she went up to him.

"Hello Marisa!" said Kiyoshi, cheerfully.

"You and your stupid railway is giving _us_ magicians a great pain!" Marisa said angrily.

"Hey! It was that damn yama's fault, not ours."

"So? You look like a yellow caterpillar with blue stripes!"

"You _baka_! I'm proud of my paintwork so stop it with your nonsense!"

"Bite my rear! _da ze_."

It was time for Kiyoshi to leave and he met Ahiru at the yards to pick up some construction materials, primarily stone.

"That Marisa should be kept in her place!" vented Kiyoshi.

"Hmmm...I don't mind her." replied Ahiru.

"But she blamed _us_ for what happened to the harbor!"

"That is a little inflammatory to say the least."

"I'd like to settle a few things with her."

Kiyoshi picked up his trucks and left for the harbor. Soon, Kiyoshi's driver spotted Marisa flying on her broom.

"That's her. I think we should race her, to prove that we're better than her. What do you say?" said his driver.

"Yes! Let's do it."

Kiyoshi picked up speed as he chased Marisa to the harbor. He whistled to get Marisa attention and she noticed the engine overtaking her on the ground, she sped up too. The trucks groaned from their own weight and from Kiyoshi's speed, but the crew didn't notice it or maybe they ignored the trucks altogether.

"Oh no!" said Kiyoshi.

"We have to slow down!"

Kiyoshi was right, they were at the harbor yards and had to slow down and stop.

"We've lost."

Kiyoshi's driver stood on top of his cab and starred into the sky.

"Not quite. She's looking for a place to land!"

Kiyoshi's driver and firewoman began to sing, "Said Marisa the magician to our Kiyoshi 'Your are slow! Your railway's a _onahole_ and not much use you know!', but Kiyoshi and his stone trucks did the trip in record time, and we beat that Marisa on our own branch line!"

Kiyoshi loved the ersatz song, especially the very last line. He was proud of his railway and his victory over Marisa Kirisame.


	5. Memorial Opening

It had been a month since reconstruction began on the harbor after it had burned down. Demolition and subsequent construction was swift and provided work for the engines whilst the harbor was out of commission for the time. However, while the engines were busy, the tugboats weren't. Kanabo was busiest out of the four, he pulled whatever barges that hadn't been destroyed by either the fire or by any of the explosions, and took stone to be used to rebuild the harbor. Ten Yen and Bushido did minor work by taking loads from one small port to the next. Mob Cap had no work and was always bored, he had no railway cars to go on his special barge.

"Its not fair!" said Mob Cap on one especially boring day.

"I have no work! I'm so bored!"

"Don't worry." said Ahiru, "The harbor will be finished soon!"

"Thank goodness! I thought I'll have to spend the rest of my days languishing by the side of the river for all eternity."

"Your being dramatic." and with that, Ahiru left.

"Oh bother." said Mob Cap to himself.

Daichi had been sent to help with finishing some work, he helped to rebuild a shed and he helped to put up the walls.

"Oh hello, Ichihiro!" he called out.

"Oh hi, Daichi. What's going on with you?" replied Ichihiro.

"When is the harbor going to reopen?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I've been thinking, most of the work with the docks are finished. All the cranes that are needed are erected, all is left is one or two sidings and a few buildings."

Ichihiro stopped to think, "I think I'll have to ask the Scarlet Controller about that one."

When Ichihiro got back to the big station, he asked the Scarlet Controller on when the harbor would open again.

"Next week." She said, "We'll have a ceremony because we're also dedicating a memorial."

That night in the sheds, Ichihiro told the other engines about what was going to happen next week.

"Next week, eh?" said Hiroto.

"I hope the harbor would be ready in time." said Kiyoshi.

"Don't worry, Kiyoshi. The harbor _will_ be finished in time."

As good as Ichihiro's word, the week passed by and the harbor was complete. Akemi brought in a covered statue on a flatbed, he delivered it and the workers placed it in front of the main office. The very next day, the ceremony was held. The Scarlet Controller, Nitori Kawashiro, and the two shrine maidens, Reimu Hakurei and Sanae Kochiya were also there. Many youkai and humans attended.

All the engines and tugboats awaited with baited breath as the Scarlet Controller began her speech. Sakuya Izayoi covered her with a parasol to keep the sun's rays away from the Scarlet Controller's body.

"One month ago, this very harbor was destroyed by a fire. Caused by an inappropriate lecture and hasty action, this whole area was destroyed. But thanks to the actions of some brave souls, the damage was reduced to just the harbor only. Now that the harbor is rebuilt, we from the Gensokyo Railway, want to commem...commem...dedicate this memorial to those who died."

"Wow, I think the Scarlet Controller wasn't too dedicated to the dedicat-"

"Shh! Be quite Hiroto!"

The tarp that covered the statue was removed revealing that the statue was all the victims holding their hands to form a circle. The Scarlet Controller and half of all the other youkai were not very pleased at the sight of it, but the rest seemed to enjoy its presence.

"Ew." said the Scarlet Controller, "Who made _this_?"

"It was an outsider, mistress." replied Sakuya.

"I think Yukari should be more choosy about who she spirits away."

A chorus of whistles cheered and drowned out the complaints from the youkai. The tugboats soon went back to work, knowing that harvest season was coming and the farmers would be sending theirs crops by boat this season. The harbor was going to be busy for a long time.


	6. Epilogue

Chen went over to the TV that sat in the main room and turned it on. It was a kappa made set and was reversed engineered from one that came from the outside world. The only channels that were on it were the two that come from where the tengu live, and the rest were from the outside world, at least the ones that had signals strong enough to pass through the Great Hakurei Barrier. Today she chose to watch one of the tengu channels and a theme tune played, it was the new show, Ichihiro the Tank Engine and Friends. The whole show was made from models but Chen didn't care, all what mattered was that it was on and made for good watching. Ran didn't mind the show, but Yukari did, mostly from her opinion about mechanical youkai in general, but she manages to not let it show.

Today's episode was the one where Ichihiro pulled a goods train for the first time. A instrumental picked up as Ichihiro left the Kappa Valley yard and was followed by a montage of scenery as he made his way to Hiroto's Hill, where the train stopped and the trucks seemed to just push him and song changed tone along with it as he quickly went down the hill.

Meanwhile, Aya and David were discussing the future of the show.

"A second season?" said David.

"Yes, the show is popular enough with people in Gensokyo and whoever else gets our signal." replied Aya.

"Hm...We would probably need to build more sets if we're going to do another round of filming. Especially if we're going to do any of the stories surrounding the tugs."

"Tugs?"

"I meant tugboats, I worked on a show about tugboats, it was called Tugs."

"Right. Do you think we should ask the Thin Shrine Maiden about using more of her stories?"

"I believe so."

"Okay, I arrange for something to come out of this."

The two said their goodbyes and left, the show seemed to have worked out really well.


End file.
